The present invention relates to a novel and useful apparatus for forming a pattern utilizing a line.
Looms have been employed since ancient times to interlace threads or yarns to form a cloth. The offshoot of the looming art is the craft of macrame where a coarse lace or fringe is constructed by knotting threads or chords in geometrical patterns.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,218,994, 2,244,085, and 4,046,171 describe looms which may be employed to form articles that are generally woven in odd configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,941 shows an apparatus utilized to form a grid portion in order to reproduce graphic arts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,795,031 and 4,045,061 show frames that are used to knot or lace articles.
An apparatus which is capable of forming a pattern of great variation would be a notable advance in the arts and crafts field.